Rune Master Timeline
Category:Rune Master The below is a timeline of fictional events from Rune Master. The current year is 5575 AFE. =Pre-5540 AFE= *'5450' **Goga is born in Eladi. =5540-5569 AFE= *'5542' **Kogeru is born in Senjokuni. *'5548' **Myron is born in Kefalê. *'5550' **Kalanu is born in Galivladi. **Maggie is born in Primo. *'5552' **Diyero is born in Atatu. *'5555' **Hikari is born in Senjokuni. *'5560' **Fayte is born in Primo. Category:Rune Master The below is a timeline of fictional events from Rune Master. The current year is 5575 AFE. =Pre-5540 AFE= *'5450' **Goga is born in Eladi. =5540-5569 AFE= *'5542' **Kogeru is born in Senjokuni. *'5548' **Myron is born in Kefalê. *'5550' **Kalanu is born in Galivladi. **Maggie is born in Primo. *'5552' **Diyero is born in Atatu. *'5555' **Hikari is born in Senjokuni. *'5560' **Fayte is born in Primo. =5570-5580 AFE= *'5570' **Mushin is born in Senjokuni. *'5573' **'Spring' ***Lord Ogata attacks the Ueno Shinobi Clan and nearly wipes them out. Hanzo and Hikari are among the survivors that set out to rebuild the clan. ***Kogeru meets Gijou and Mushin. He starts working as a bodyguard at Nanka's brothel. **'Summer' ***The yakuza gang leader, Ontai, attempts to forcefully take over the brothel. He slays Gijou, but he and his gang also perish. Kogeru takes Mushin into his care and continues traveling. *'5574' **'Spring' ***Diyero graduates from the Stimato Fighter-Mage Academy. **'Summer' ***Kogeru and Mushin come to Quarto. ***A cacus knocks out Kogeru and kidnaps Mushin. Diyero kills the monsters and saves the girl. As a show of gratitude, Kogeru and Mushin join Diyero in his travels. *'5575' **'Spring' ***Diyero, Kogeru, and Mushin are in Spiaggia, Quarto and run into a Gooz. They slay the Gooz and take a ship headed towards Litorale, Terzo in Vestin. ***Cow launched into the air by an idiot mage sinks the ship. A sea serpent attacks the crew but is killed by Kogeru. A second sea serpent causes Diyero and friends to flee, but they accidentally end up in Kefalê after a third serpent encounter. ***Diyero and crew meet Arion and his brother, Myron. They help kill a hydra monster and Myron joins the party. Afterwards, they are magically transported to a small town near Compilare. ***Crew meets Maggie in town and learns that a demon is stealing and eating local children. They kill the demon and rescue the surviving kids. ***Crew meets Fayte, who is being hounded by gang members. They learn Fayte is an excellent professional toeball player and can defend himself against the gang just fine. Kogeru is caught by a mysterious woman. ***The mysterious woman is revealed to be Hikari, a shinobi and an old friend of Kogeru's. She helps the crew fight off a night attack by a lamia and decides to join up with the men for a while. ***Unable to get alcohol, Diyero is bored. To pass time, Hikari tells the others of her recent banishment from her shinobi clan for disagreeing with its jonin and failing to defeat him in a duel for leadership. ***Diyero is completely sober for the first time in front of his newer friends; this weirds them out because sober-Diyero is polite and shy around strangers. A woman attempts to flirt with Diyero and later tricks him into drinking alcohol. The woman turns out to be an empusae and attempts to kill the drunken Diyero, but ultimately fails. **'Summer' ***Kogeru tells the story about how he and Mushin met Diyero. ***To pass the time and escape the heat, Kogeru again tells a story - this time about how he became Mushin's guardian. ***The group, now in Galivladi, arrives in Tsisquohi, where they learn that there's a problem with demons killing livestock. The group meets Kalanu and Goga Aduladi, who run the local bar. ***Going into the forest, the group finds a nest of shadowy demons and kills them. The leader attacks Tsisquohi, but Diyero kills him. The demon turns out to be a possessed mortal. ***Investigating clues left by the head demon, the crew locates a demonic cult nearby. Hikari assassinates the whole coven during the night. ***Diyero and his crew decide to make Tsisquohi their home base, much to the villagers' glee. They build a house at the edge of town. ***Diyero and Kalanu become friends and begin teaching each other new languages. **'Autumn' ***Diyero reveals he has a big passion for storytelling and regales a few tales for his friends. He and Kalanu are getting closer as friends. *'5576' **'Spring' ***Itse Udaityahu is held. ***Diyero and Kalanu get drunk and sleep together. Kalanu is angry over this and the demon crew leaves town. ***The group meet Nishkar, Aislin, Kautshka and help them slay evil spirits in Nishkar's grove. **'Summer' ***Diyero returns to his birthplace and discovers his father, Jabin, is still alive. ***Diyero learns he has a stepmother, Sauda and a half-brother, Azize. ***Diyero tells the crew the story of his early life. ***The crew returns to Tsisquohi and meet Fayte again.